Last Resort
by Fuzor
Summary: Inuyasha leaes to Find kikyou, but when kikyou returns and attacks Kagome, she is saved by a certain male wilth furry ears. KagomeKoga


The campfire danced in the slight breeze that came over the place where Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha were spending the nights. Miroku and Sango were talking around the campfire when Miroku felt Sango up. 'Miroku never will learn, will he?' Kagome thought. She was sitting by herself a little ways off into the woods. She was huddled up into a ball, sitting on the ground holding her knees. Shippo was sleeping in a blanket Kagome's mother had made recently like a little angel.  
  
Kagome heard footsteps before she looked up to see Sango coming over. "May I sit?" Sango asked politely.  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." Kagome replied, wiping tears from her eyes. Sango sat down next to her and put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "Sango, why does Inuyasha do this to me? He doesn't care about my feelings at all."   
  
Sango laughed a half-hearted laugh. "Kagome, I know you were hurt by Inuyasha today. We all know you love him. I know he loves you. But, I think he is very confused about who he loves more, you or Kikyou. He has to accept that she is no more."   
  
--Flashback--  
  
Inuyasha was leading the way through the forest, when Kikyou's Spirit Dragons entered the scene. Inuyasha's amber colored eyes swept the trees with a glint of hope. "Kikyou..." He muttered without realizing he had. Kikyou stepped out from the trees and her eyes drifted from Inuyasha to Kagome, where they lingered and flashed with envy and hate, then resumed their target: Inuyasha.   
  
"Inuyasha..." Kikyou called.  
  
"Yes, Kikyou?" Inuyasha muttered one clawed hand outstretched.  
  
"Inuyasha, do you love me? Do you promise to protect me only for all eternity? Do you promise to be with me, and no other woman?"  
  
Kagome swallowed. She knew Kikyou was setting up Inuyasha -- or more directly: Kagome. 'Inuyasha loves Kikyou more than me... he's going to say yes I know it.' Her eyes filled with tears and Kikyou glanced at her. Kagome saw anger, hate, and also joy in those terrible, cold eyes. 'She's enjoying making me suffer! She knows I love Inuyasha and he loves me but he loves her more.'  
  
"Yes. Kikyou I love no one but you." Inuyasha took a step toward Kikyou and looked at her longingly.  
  
Kagome broke down and tears streamed freely from her eyes. Kikyou flashed a malicious grin at Kagome and stepped up to the stunned Inuyasha, placing her lips over his, their tongues playing a game of tag with each other. Inuyasha put his arms around Kikyou and Kikyou did the same.   
  
After what seemed to Kagome like years, Kikyou broke the kiss, flashed another hateful glance at Kagome, who was kneeling on the ground, sobbing silently, and stepped back into the trees.  
  
"Kikyou, Please Kikyou! Don't leave me here!" Inuyasha wailed, tears now filling his amber colored eyes and he took off into the trees after Kikyou.  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
"Sango, he still has not come back." Kagome whispered through sobs. "He and Kikyou are probably all over each other... I was so stupid to even think that he might have loved me..."  
  
Sango brought her best friend into a hug and patted her back. "Shh... It is okay, Kagome. Don't let Kikyou get what she wants. Inuyasha's behavior is troubling us all."   
  
Suddenly, Kikyou's spirit dragons entered from the trees, soon followed by Kikyou.  
  
"Kikyou? Where's Inuyasha? What do you want?" Sango stood up, poising her hiraikotsu to defend herself, but mainly to keep Kagome from doing anything reckless. "Kagome, listen to me don't do anything that would be --" Sango looked back, only to find that Kagome was already up and ready to attack Kikyou. "Kagome! No!" Kagome aimed her arrow but Kikyou was too fast for her. Kikyou drew her own bow and fired her arrow.  
  
Before Kagome knew what was happening, a form burst out of the trees and knocked the arrow away, saving her. Sango gasped and threw her weapon at Kikyou, who fled back into the trees. 'Inuyasha saved me?' thought Kagome. But it wasn't Inuyasha who had destroyed the arrow, as Kagome was to see, it was Koga.  
  
"K-Koga?" Kagome stuttered. Koga stood up, blood dropping from his hand where he knocked the arrow away. Kagome was stunned. She thought Inuyasha would come to her rescue... 'Wait, what am I saying? He would have watched me be killed! Just so he could be with Kikyou.' Kagome began to cry and dropped to her knees.   
  
Koga came up to her and put a hand on each of her shoulders. "Kagome? Are you okay? Where's mutt-face? He almost let you get killed!" Koga pulled Kagome into a hug, and soon she stopped crying and looked up at him.   
  
Around now, Sango began creeping away ^_^;;  
  
'That ungrateful mutt. He has this amazing woman and he lets her be in danger? He doesn't know what he has.' "Kagome, it's okay, you're safe now. I don't know where Inu-Mutt is but I'm here for you." He hugged Kagome tighter and she rested her head on his chest.  
  
"Thank you Koga." Kagome muttered into him as she began to cry.  
  
Koga lifted Kagome's chin up and brought her away from him. He put his arm around her shoulder and walked with her back to the campfire. When they got there, Miroku and Sango looked at them, confused. "Whoa. Kagome, what about Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, noticing how close the two were.  
  
Koga winced, as if the name hurt him. 'Does she still love him after he abandoned her?' He thought. Kagome sat down by the Fireplace and glared at Miroku, with tears streaming down her delicate face.   
  
"What about him? That mutt loves Kikyou, not me. He does not care about me." She broke into sobs again, and Koga sat next to her and pulled her close to him.   
  
"It is okay, Kagome. I'll be here when you need me." Koga whispered into her ear.   
  
"Did Kagome just call Inuyasha a mutt? Whoa... she's really mad." Miroku whispered into Sango's ear. "And I thought YOU were scary when you were angry." Sango laughed and pushed him slightly, as a joke. Miroku of course responded with a caress of her lower body.  
  
Miroku had a new slap mark on his face. "Oh come on!" Miroku wailed. Sango left through the woods to bathe. Miroku followed her.  
  
Koga held Kagome tightly against him until her breathing softened and he knew she was sleeping. "My dear Kagome, I'm sorry." Koga whispered to himself, resting his head on hers. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up. "What's wrong, Kagome?" Koga asked. "I thought you were sleeping."   
  
Kagome looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Koga?" She asked.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thanks... you really mean a lot to me."  
  
Koga blushed. "Err... thanks Kagome... you know how I feel about you so I don't think I need to explain!" He grinned sheepishly, wanting so much to touch her face and to kiss her. "Kagome, I love you." He added.  
  
Kagome flushed red and couldn't find words to react. "Koga... I -" She didn't know what she could say.  
  
But she knew what to do.  
  
Kagome moved closer to him and brushed her lips over his. Koga immediately jumped back. "Koga? I thought you wanted -"  
  
"Kagome I thought you loved Inuyasha? I don't want to ruin what you have." Koga interrupted.  
  
"No!" She muttered, pressing her lips against his, more aggressive this time. He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist and she wrapped her under his arms and around his back. Kagome's tongue danced over his closed lips, wanting entry. Kouga wasn't sure he was doing the right thing. His heart said yes but his conscience said no. He parted his lips and Kagome's tongue entered to entangle with his. Kouga wanted more and so did Kagome. Kagome removed his chest armor one buckle at a time, and ground her hips against him, her body screaming for attention, to be touched and to touch; but was disappointed when Koga pulled away.   
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. You're upset and I think you still love Inuyasha. When your head clears... we can talk about... our feelings for each other." Kagome whimpered and pulled his arm to keep him with her, she wanted this to last for ever but he turned to go. He took a step and turned back, looking her in the eyes and kissing her one more time, a soft gentle peck on the lips; and reattached his body armor. "Kagome... I'll always be here for you. I want you to know that and when you are ready to do this, I'll be waiting."  
  
Kagome whimpered as she reached out to him. She wanted more, now not later. 'Screw Inuyasha, he can go with Kikyou.' "Koga!" She called out his name, tears filling her eyes. He looked back and smiled but then leapt into the trees. "Koga!" She called. No answer. 'Koga... but what if he is right? What if the only reason I'm doing this is because I want to get back at Inuyasha?' Kagome watched as the last of the fire dimmed out. 'No. I love Koga.' 


End file.
